Fogo e Gelo
by YtelAlil
Summary: Uma ideia de como Rubi e Safira se conheceram. Baseado em um roleplay.
1. Num matagal qualquer

-Aaaaa, iá! Iá!- gritava Rubi a cada golpe que dava com sua maneta na densa mata.

Havia saído para recolher gravetos que pudesse usar como tochas para iluminar a escura caverna que agora era seu lar. Seu estoque acabara na noite passada e não queria passar outra noite iluminando o lugar com uma chama artificial. No entanto, a quantidade absurda de vegetação alta daquele lugar não a ajudava em sua busca. Estava golpeando folhas há meia hora e, até então, sem sinal de madeira.

-Iá! IÁ! IÁÁÁ! ARGH, MATA IDIOTA!

Rubi sempre fora impaciente e aquelas plantas a irritavam facilmente . A cada golpe que dava, com mais raiva ficava e, quanto maior a raiva, mais fortes (e quentes) seus socos ficavam. Sua pele avermelhada começava a adquirir um tom levemente arroxeado quando viu uma silhueta azul encontrar seu punho.

-O-oh! Então é agora que vou morrer...?- disse uma moça de pele e vestido azul estirada no chão.

-Ah! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!- Rubi gritou.- E-eu não sabia que você estava aí!...

Rubi tentou ajudá-la a levantar-se, mas a temperatura de suas mãos estavam tão altas que ela acabou queimando uma parte do longo e ondulado cabelo da moça misteriosa que não pareceu importar-se com tal coisa.

A moça de azul pegou a mecha incendiada e abafou a chama com uma das mãos, apagando-a da mesma forma como se apaga uma vela com os dedos.

-Você é a Rubi.- simplesmente afirmou.

-C-como você sabe meu nome?!

Ela brincou com sua mecha queimada, que ainda soltava fumaça, um pouco sem jeito.

-Eu vi você se apresentando...- no futuro.

-...! Como você faz isso?! Aham... mas sim, meu nome é Rubi. E o seu?

-Você é uma pessoa bastante energética e nervosa- ela riu, ignorando a pergunta.- Cuidado para não matar ninguém por enquanto.

Rubi sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha, mas seus olhos brilhavam de encanto pelos dizeres da moça misteriosa. Incrível como sua visão do futuro poupava o esforço de ter que se apresentar e falar de si mesma. Rubi geralmente se embolava em suas próprias palavras quando conversava e aquilo a estressava. E muito.

-A propósito, sou Safira. É um prazer conhecê-la. Desculpe-me por ter entrado na sua frente no mato é que eu... Estou um pouco perdida.

-Não, não, há há!- Rubi riu nervosa- Me desculpe você por... er, digo... pela minha mão ter socado... você. Não, pera, isso não soou bem. Argh, mas que-

-Está tudo bem, eu a perdoo. - Safira a cortou.

-Hum... então, e-eu estava procurando madeira para fazer algumas tochas para iluminar a caverna em que eu moro, mas já está escurecendo e não acho que essa mata seja segura para se passar a noite... Você pode ficar lá até amanhecer e puder enxergar o caminho de casa.

-Aceito o convite! E adoraria poder ajudá-la com a madeira também.

-Sério?!- ela disse mais alto do que devia. - Ahem, digo, obrigada. Mas, hum, Safira, não é? Se você consegue ver o futuro, como está perdida?

Ela suspirou.

-Eu vejo o futuro até uma certa distância apenas, infelizmente. Se não vejo o caminho de volta, significa que talvez eu fique muito tempo por aqui.

-Ah, sim, entendo... eu acho. Enfim, vamos então?- Rubi mudou de assunto, não querendo aprofundar-se no que não conseguia compreender.

-Sim, vamos.

Safira levitou até estar acima da alta vegetação e foi em direção ao oeste.

-Espera, é pro outro lado, Safira!

-Ah!- ela virou-se para o leste- Tem razão. É que faz bastante tempo que eu vago por essa mata.

-Bastante quanto?

-Muitas noites. Mais do que meus dedos podem contar.

Rubi corria como louca tentando alcançá-la.

-Ah!... Sim!... Dedos!...-arfava.- Aqui! Chegamos!

-Não, isso é só uma pedra.

Seu rosto esquentou novamente ao ver que Safira estava certa.

-Ah ha ha ha! É! Eu sei que é uma pedra, há há! Eu só tava... er, testando você. Sabe, pra ver se a visão do futuro ainda estava funcionando.

-He, He, é claro que estava.

O embaraço foi tanto que o rosto de Rubi ficou roxo.

-Agora sim chegamos- Safira pousou e entrou na pequena caverna.- Obrigada novamente por me acolher.

-N-não há de quê!- Rubi coçou a cabeça.


	2. Se conhecendo melhor

Rubi sentiu a caverna mais fria que o normal, o que era estranho porque raramente seqer sentia a presença do frio. Ela se abraçou, esfregando as mãos nos braços.

-E-está meio f-frio aqui...

-Oh, me desculpe! Eu não fiz por mal...

-Espera, o frio está vindo de você?! Então você é tipo uma bruxa do gelo? Há!

A caverna esfriou ainda mais.

-É isso que você vê em mim...?- Safira virou o rosto, magoada.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! CLARO QUE NÃO! FOI SÓ JEITO DE FALAR, EU NÃO QUIS DIZER QUE VOCÊ PARECE UMA BRUXA, É QUE... Magia e bruxas são... digo, bruxas lembram magia e... AAAAAAARGH, POR QUE EU TENHO QUE SER TÃO RUIM NISSO? ! EU-

Safira colocou sua mão gelada no ombro quente de Rubi. O choque de temperatura a surpreendeu e ela parou de gritar. Safira respirou fundo:

-Está tudo bem, não precisa ser tão dura consigo mesma, você não teve a intenção de ofender. Desculpe se reagi mal ao seu comentário. De qualquer forma, não sou uma bruxa, mas tenho sim dons proféticos.

Rubi relaxou um pouco. Seu corpo estava mais quente devido ao descontrole emocional, mas pelo menos a caverna não estava mais tão gelada. Com sua maneta, começou fazer buracos nas paredes e acender algumas chamas artificiais. Não durariam muito, mas pelo menos elas teriam luz por um tempo.

-Isso é muito legal. Me conta mais! De onde você é?

-Eu sou... quer dizer, era de um reino próximo daqui. E você?

-Eu não sei direito de onde, mas sou de um lugar muito quente. Não fiquei muito tempo lá. Uma marrentona com a pedra no nariz me irritou e eu soquei a cara dela. A pedra rachou e fui isolada aqui como punição. Acho que pensaram que eu ia morrer sendo atacada pelos monstros da mata, há há! Que idiotas! Eles não são páreos pra mim.

-Oh...! Isso é muito corajoso de sua parte! Mas está aqui por quanto tempo?

Rubi suspirou.

-Mais do que meus dedos podem contar...

-Oh...-a moça azul sentou-se no chão- Mas, poderia perguntar o que aquela Gem fez para te irritar?

Rubi deu um sorriso sombrio.

-Me chamou de baixinha. He, he.- ela deu um soco mais forte na parede e recompô-se.-Mas como era o seu reino? Eu nem sabia que existiam "reinos" dentro do Império das Diamonds.

-Ah, mas esse reino pertence a uma das Diamonds...

-Não, espera, deixa eu adivinhar: Blue Diamond, a arrogante e egocêntrica.

Safira riu baixinho.

\- Sim, o reino é da Blue Diamond, mas o fato de eu ser azul é uma mera coincidência. Lá tem Gems de várias cores, formas e tamanhos. Eu sou uma das menores e mais... peculiares.

-Por que você vê o futuro?- Rubi terminou de iluminar a caverna e sentou-se no chão com sua convidada.

-Hum... principalmente- ela disse, um pouco melancólica.-Me tratavam como louca e temia ser presa por divulgar minhas previsões.

-Louca? Mas suas previsões são ótimas. A Blue Diamond nunca prestou atenção nisso?

-Na verdade sim, mas quando ela me pediu para contar como seria o futuro do reino, tudo o que via eram guerras e rebeldia. Isso a irritou muito e, para evitar que tais coisas acontecessem, ela reforçou o exército e a censura, fazendo do que já era um reino ruim, um inferno.

Ela acredita ser capaz de impedir o futuro que previ, mas não vê que suas atitudes opressivas é que resultarão na revolta da população... Hum, é melhor eu parar de falar.

-Não, não, eu quero ouvir! Adoro essas magias malucas!... Ah, droga, outro comentário idiota. Droga, droga, droga, DROGA!...

-Calma! Tá tudo bem, são mesmo magias malucas. -Safira sorriu.

Rubi estava impressionada com a calma e a paciência de Safira. Sentia-se cada vez mais à vontade perto dela, o que era raro para aquela esquentadinha.

-Hum... eu sei que isso é meio constrangedor, mas...

-Diga, Rubi.

-Você tem poderes sobrenaturais...

-...

-Homeworld... "fabricou" você?


End file.
